


Overactive Imagination

by crow_feathers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fantasizing, Femslash, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_feathers/pseuds/crow_feathers
Summary: Brigitte lets her imagination run wild one night.





	Overactive Imagination

No matter how many times she masturbates, it feels shameful. It’s stupid to feel wrong about it and she knows it, but she can’t help feeling it. With some effort, she pushes that train of thought out of her brain. She’s lying in bed on her back, in her pajamas with her hand already down her pants. She slips a second finger in, arching her hips up and biting down on her lip to keep quiet. She manages to keep it to a short gasp instead of an obscene moan. The earbuds keep blaring the upbeat pop song into her ears, and Brigitte stops herself from moaning a name this time.

_Hana._

Did she say it, or did she just think it? Whatever. She pulls her fingers back out, slowly. They’re slick and hot. She sucks in air through her teeth sharply. She’s got plenty of time, she reminds herself. No need to rush this.

She closes her eyes again, moving her free hand up to fondle her breast. An unbidden mental image locks itself into her brain, a certain popstar refusing to remove herself from Brigitte’s fantasies. It’s Hana Song, and Brigitte finds herself imagining what she’d look like topless. She imagines her soft lips meeting her own, what it would be like to have them around her nipple. How they’d leave faint pink lipgloss everywhere she put them.

She’s almost panting now, but still, she keeps her hand still. Once she comes, she’s going to fall asleep promptly. She doesn't want that. The Kpop still plays in her ears.

She keeps thinking about Hana. Does she shave her pussy bare or just keep it trimmed? Either way, Brigitte thinks, she’d love to go down on her, warm and wet and sweet. She pinches her nipple harshly and thinks about running her tongue over Hana’s clit, how Hana’s hips would buck into her, how she’d tremble and pant and moan as she came.

She can’t keep her fingers from going to her own clit now, rubbing tiny rough circles into it.

What did Hana look like when she masturbated? She seemed like the pillow humping type, nude save for a pair of dainty panties, hands grasping fistfuls of sheets. Her back would arch beautifully, Brigitte thinks.

The image of Hana grinding into a pillow ends up making her come, an embarrassingly loud moan escaping her own lips. She’s out of breath now, eyelids heavy.

_Oh, shit, I am definitely gay,_ is the last thing she thinks before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a bit longer but I've never wrote smut before and got too stressed out. I hope you enjoyed it, though.


End file.
